kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> HI, I'm KHXion14 and i need some help. I'm new here and i want to know how to make a infobox. Your's looks amazing by th way. Also these codes are driving me isane . KH 4ever! 05:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC)KHXion14 :KHXion14 05:48, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. This new wiki userpage has been making me insane even more. I have been trying to find help with these codes and what to do with them. They're so confusing like math. -- KHXion14 06:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I am Very Sorry about that too. I don't know how to do that. I just use my signature everytime. :KHXion14 06:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Does it looks like this~? ::KHXion14 07:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I find it hard to edit here on Wika and I don't have a alot of free time at home. Also i just like reading the articles insted. It's more fun than reading same old books at home. So sorry if i surpriesed you. I'm trying to see if I can find a way to disable my account. Again Sorry. ( I do say sorry alot don't I?) :::KHXion14 07:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) When I read your story on your userpage it made me sad. I mean i feel the same way as you. At my school nobody likes me. They think I'm some wierd Kingdom Hearts lover who has no life. I have austisum that's why. So in all, i want to say is you rock. KHXion14 08:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) In my userpage I wrote down that I decieded to keep my account and give myself another chance at this. So don't worry you guys I ain't leaving. Also thanks for what you wrote. Those words are just what i need to hear to make my day(4:oo am) great. I thought there would never be anyone who have troubles fitting in among the crowd. KHXion14 08:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanx alot for the support. i hope to make a lot of friends here. It's on of the few reasons why i wanted to create an account. all of my friends are guys and now it's summer vaction i can't get in touch with them so it's been lonely and boring here in EHT. KHXion14 08:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) MAN it's ao hard to highlight the code in your tutorial. You see my parents got me this new laptop for me passing 7 grade and i still have problems with highlighting words. i don't have enough room to highlight all the way. KHXion14 08:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanx a lot. I got over 5 guy friends and only 2 girl friends. i gave my special friends homemade wayfinders from an old soler system toy i had (till i broke it..hehe). KHXion14 08:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm really happy that they still have them. It means a lot to me if one of my friends still had thiers and rememebered who made it for them. My orignal wayfinder is conneted to a keychain to my keys. KHXion14 09:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sweet. I used to have a black and white braclet matching to Roxas's i always wear but somehow i lost it at my 14 birthday party in a water fight between my friends and now it has never been seen:( Also the wayfinders are the only piece of a real friendship i had between three of my friends. KHXion14 09:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I could really use some major help in making my infobox. Your totuial just confuses me no matter how many time i read it. ( No offnese) could you help me:) KHXion14 19:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Roxas, I would like to know how the first step of making my info box goes. RE:Hello There Hello, thanks for the second welcome! XD nice to meet you Roxas. And yes, Ixbran is an anagram of Brian, but just call me Ixbran. :D Ixbran 07:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if im allowed to ask help for anything ... would you consider reading my story and tell me what you think of it? XD I know thats not something you were expecting ... lol but yea, lol sorry, thats all im really concerned about right now. I want to continue it, buuuut ... im not sure if i should if no one likes it enough .... : / you know what i mean? Ixbran 08:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well i do have a youtube and a Deviantart, you can message me there via notes or personal message. just make sure you tell me who you are so i know its you, okay? just search DA and youtube users by the name Ixbran. Ixbran 08:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It's about time Picture Hey!!!!!!!!!!! Hey there Re:Coded Help Image Table Well, Why not? We have to be consistent. As for the Sig... Is a long story, but I am not typing all that.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah, hahaha.... Yes, that's exactly what I did... ¬¬--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) my talk-bubble isn't working right example I tried to put this in my bubble but it just said "Welcome all" so could you please fix it --Sora the keyblde master 23:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude Its roxas2008 just I made sora2011 because I was a roxas but grew up from my Roxas state to Sora. so as I was saying my talk-bubble won't work even though thedarkmaster changed my name on the bubble's template. If anything leave me a tutorial.--Sora the keyblde master 00:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One problem if I do have text it won't show it on the preview this is all I can have for the,text if it dosen't show the text I screwed up. Embarrasing ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 06:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I can't seem to find the talk template that you talked about, can you help me? :S Thanks for sorting out my Friend Card thingy, I can never seem to make it even and it drives me crazy! XD 01:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Template issues Okie Dokie. Its ok now, Soxra fixed it. ^^ Have fun with your cousin :D My Sister } |text= I wanted to let you know my sister told me a lot about you. She said you were a great friend to her. And if you didn't see already she died last night in a car crash. She wanted to thank you. And I do too. So Thank you for making my sister's life a little bit better. :) }} ... My Sister } |text=I thank you for that. I couldn't be there for her through this time because I was at work half the time. It's just so frightening to have one day come home and there she is writing her novel then the next day I come home from work and she's not there sitting on the couch listening to her ipod and writing. Thank you for your kind words and thoughts. They mean a lot to me. And I'm sure they mean a lot to her where ever she is. Nobody of the North's twin Brother }} BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quiz competition thingy Just wanted to direct your attention to this magnificent thingy here to see if you wanted to do it. We still need 5 more, so even if you don't want to, could you pass the word along? Also, congrats on becoming staff! 02:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 03:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) World Terminus (Bad Spelling is forgiven :D) For the time being 03:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|chat=For the time being it'll just be giving the quizzes out to your talk page(don't worry it won't cog it up) but i may change my mind if there is a more effective way of giving them out }} 03:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Well no worries with that one, it depend how far u get in the competition, MAX is about 3(But the quiz questions decrease :D)}} Ohh and when signing up, make sure u do the avatar character section as well :) Sorry but RoxasNobody already took that avatar... hehe soz ..just choose another avatar Organisation cloak Roxas then?... ok just sign with that then i'll make an exception :D Ok so RN for ORG Roxas and you will be Twilight town Roxas, should i add that now? Sure friends!!!, my userbox is Can u revert one of the votes for Lanes Between (He/she had no Sigs) never mind, UC took care of it ^^ Ok...i'll keep that in mind ^^ Too much?.. i was thinking of taking it down.. Ehhh just someone rewritten like a few words..either way got rid of it.. i overreacted soz Yeah i know...won't happen again.... i just really don't like vandals.. LIKE REALLY and i know what u mean about whether they are helping or not. ok... ^^ Love the banner Roxas!!!!! help? Congrats! Congrats on the promotion Roxas! Here's a little something I made:http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/9591/staffpresent2.png. 03:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and i'd like to help you out with the userboxes too. Just tell me how to help! 04:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hrm. What about... *Obtaining the Ultima Weapon *Reaching the top level *Completing all Re:coded quests That's all I got. Mind if I help out with a couple? 02:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here's the ones i'll probably do. *Defeat Bugged Roxas *Defeat Bug Riku *Complete all quests *Complete all Sectors *Obtain Ultima Weapon *Reach top level For those last two, i'll probably rig it up so that you can put |(Games you've achieved it in). 02:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. 02:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) 03:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Alot more interesting then mine. 03:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the images look better when it's already got the background from the snapshot, the textbox colour relates to the userbox image, and lastly, the text is short and simple. 03:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i'll fix it up a little. 03:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) A bit better now? 03:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) What I think? Well...terrible. 03:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) This is gunna be my last message, 'cause i've got soccer practice so... the colours. The background colour for the image dosen't contrast from the main colur enough. It's just... I can't think of a colour that would stand, yet not make the image look bad. 03:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think i'll leave the userbox project to you. I'm going to try my luck with a different project :) 20:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) o.o Avatar Crap, that's a hard choice. I think I'll go with Organization Roxas. 04:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Anons Wink wink nudge nudge File:Anti-Sora Artwork.png